Bring Me To Life
by Uchiha Tsukino Usagi
Summary: What the hell are these people thinking? Joining an ice-cube of a punk; an emotion-deprived skater; an emo with the creepiest killing aura; a really hot teacher; and sarcastic little Gothic me? How motherfrickin' troublesome. AU
1. Intro

"Love sucks." That's a fact. "There are no happy endings…at least in real life." Another fact.

So if you literally give yourself to your 'one and only', you'll end up with a beatened, shredded, and shattered heart.

I had transformed myself into perfection for my _dear _Mamo-chan (note the sarcasm), buthe left me far a conniving, two-faced slut.

My heart was so lost of love; I was called "heartless".

Then my physical appearance followed the path of my darkened emotions. No longer was the bright blonde whose clothes reflected her bubbliness; I dyed my golden locks jet-black. I chopped the long hair that reached the back of my knees to my waist. I let my bangs grow so they almost covered sapphiric eyes darkened by hate. I dyed my eyebrows too to match my hair and gained multiple piercings. My skin gradually lost its tan when I stopped going out altogether, which worried my idiotic foster parents. Then I gave away all my clothes (underwear included) and bought new ones with darker colors. The styles were also more revealing and covered up more than before.

When I returned to school (the whole change took place during summer break), I'd lost some of my supposed 'friends' with them citing that, 'I'd changed _too_ much.' Then I gained a fan club dubbed 'The Dark Angel's followers' whom liked me for my supposed 'sexiness' like others in my school, i.e. Uchiha Sasuke, Sabakuno Gaara, Tomoe Sai, and Tomoe Hotaru.

After my whores of friends abandoned me, I quickly fit in with the 'Goth' group, which consisted of Hotaru, a few others, and myself. Hotaru became my best friend since, in a way; we understood each other's inner turmoil. Later on though, somehow I became the leader of the group since I my fan club was undoubtedly the biggest in the group, but how that had to do with it I had no idea.

The school supported new clubs and thus, fan clubs were introduced. They also had a poll involving fan clubs that would count how big a fan club was for a person, and teachers also had fan clubs.

I ranked number one for the girls, with Hotaru following in second. And in the boys it was a tie between Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi; brother versus brother, and student versus teacher. Following them was Sabakuno Gaara at number two and Tomoe Sai at number three. Sai is also one of my friends and Hotaru's fraternal twin brother. He was also part of the skater group.

So my life had gone through a drastic change, which I believe was for the better.


	2. Breaking The Habit

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

"Usagi-chan, are you up _already_?" Ikuko, my purple-haired foster mother asked in disbelief.

Ever since _that_ summer, we went through this routine every weekday.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer her. Instead, I sat on one of the dinning table's chair.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Ikuko's sweet voice brought me out of my musings as she went on," I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon, so you can help yourself."

"Gomen ne, Ikuko, but I think I'll have cereal for today."

I feel bad that she makes such big feasts, only for me to decline.

Her face fell a bit," O-oh. Well, that's fine. Since it's your first day as a senior, you'll want to eat light."

While talking, she handed me a bowl, a spoon, a carton of milk, and my favorite cereal, which I quietly thanked her for.

By the time I finished eating, it was still early, but I could go to school.

"Honey, are you really going to leave like _that_? Come on! It's your first day!" she kept on eyeing my outfit.

"Fine!" I stalked up the stairs to my room to fish out the perfect outfit.

Ten minutes. That's what it takes for me to find the perfect outfit… without even changing! Then I stripped of my makeshift clothes and dressed into the outfit I'd laid on my bed.

For the second time that day, I walked down the stairs, where the sight of a giddy Ikuko greeted me.

I stopped at the step," What's wrong?"

"You're going to be a senior today!" I flinched. I guess she finally let it set in. "Soon you'll graduate and go to college!"

"Um, sure. But I need to go now, Ikuko," I grabbed my bag, ready to go to the garage.

"Wait!" she grabbed a camera, "We need to take pictures! Smile!"

I complied and five flashes blinded me momentarily.

"Bye Ikuko! I'll see you later!" I ran out the front door incase she found some other reason for me to stay and soon was in front of our garage. I opened the mechanical door and found _my_ vehicles right in front of me. There were three: a black Harley sportser; a dark silver Mini Cooper; and a black Corvette.

So I chose the bike since I wanted to keep people away. I grabbed the matching helmet from the handlebars and kept the visor up. I mounted the leather seat and turned its engine on, lowering the visor on the helmet. I grabbed the clutch and throttle before slamming my foot on the pedal and easing my grip a bit on the clutch so that the motorcycle would start moving.

The ride was short and sweet, since my house isn't so far from the school.

I turned off the engine and climbed off of it as I stuffed my helmet in one of the bike's big leather pouches, before securing a lock on it.

I walked inside the school's giant entrance and at once saw it was nearly empty. What time was it? I checked my phone to see it read '**08:05**'. Wow. That's a new record.

I headed to my locker, and dialed the combination with ease, unlocking it. I grabbed the necessary items for my first period, which strangely enough, was the only period whose items I had. I would go to the office later, I told myself.

So, I searched for my homeroom, though I was still far from the place. Finally I found it and from the outside, it looked near empty too.

I walked in and saw that Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai where seated around the room. I didn't give them another glance as I sat down by a window, with an empty desk next to it, far from them.

It was weird that the four of us were in a room together since we are leaders of separate groups: Sasuke of the punks; Gaara of the emos; Sai of the skaters; and I of the goths.

While I set my books on the basket under my desk, Sai had casually strolled over and sat on the seat next to me.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan," he gave me that annoying fake smile of his.

"Don't give me that stupid smile if you don't mean it," I bitterly replied.

He rolled his eyes," Fine. Whatever you say, queen of the gothic!"

I clenched my teeth. He said it loud to attract the others' attention!

"Fuck off, dick-face," I glared at him. "Get off that chair. It's for your sister and I don't feel like dealing with your bull this early in the morning."

He pouted, "But I love hanging out with y-" he got cut off by the sound of a door opening.

I looked up and saw Hotaru walking towards us, before she stopped in front of Sai.

"Get off," she commanded with an icy edge.

"Why?" he replied.

"I'll show everyone _those_ photos."

In a speed I didn't think possible, Sai jumped off the desk, with Hotaru quickly taking its place.

"What's up?" she inquired, smirking a bit.

I looked up, "A really blinding shade of white for a ceiling."

Hotaru snorted," You know that's not what I meant."

"Nothing. Just your brother being an asshole."

Her amethyst eyes narrowed, "What did he do?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

Her head hung a bit, " I really wanted to kill him."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to soon."

Hotaru nodded before looking around.

"Uchiha and Sabakuno sure are early risers, ne?" she looked back at me with a raised brow.

"I guess. I mean, they were here before me," I looked at them.

She blankly stared at a wall for a moment.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'd heard a rumor involving condos and the senior class."

I blinked," What?"

"You know, our class?" she specified.

I shook my head, "I know _that_. But what was the rumor?"

"I don't know. I just over heard some people talking about it," She clarified.

Weird. I guess we'll find out later.

Time passed quickly as Hotaru and I chatted and the class was soon full.

The bell rang and in came our math and music teacher, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ohayo," his deep voice greeted.

"Ohayo," said back.

"I have an announcement to make, so pay attention," he warned before continuing. "I'm sure some of you heard about a rumor pertaining to the senior class and condominiums. Tsunade-sama has decided that this year's senior class has no need to attend classes. But to earn the needed credits to graduate, you must live a whole year with three other students and a teacher in a condo. That's all. Any questions?"

A pinkette with black highlights raised her hand, "How are we supposed to know what group we're in?"

"Well Haruno-san, if you open your books to the first page, you should find a paper with your name, three other student's names, and a teacher's name."

I opened my book and found a paper with names printed in neat calligraphy.

Checking the names twice, I inwardly cursed, before I felt a poke in the side. I looked down to see a paper being held by a pale hand with purple fingernails.

Subtly, I grabbed the note and examined it to read,

'_**Usagi-chan., can we trade papers to see who we got?**_

_**Hotaru'**_

I quickly scribbled unto it,

'_**Sure,**_

_**Usagi.'**_

I passed it back, plus the group paper at the same time she passed me hers.

It read,

'_**Tomoe Hotaru**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Aburame Shino**_

_**Rock Lee**_

_**Teacher: Yuuhi Kurenai'**_

Lucky. This sure is better than mine. I mean I got stuck with an ice cube of a punk; an emotion deprived skater; an emo with the creepiest killing aura; and a really hot teacher. How motherfucking troublesome.

The rest of our conversation consisted of her pitying me and cursing the school on my part. Then I asked her if I could go to her place after school, to which she said yes.

And right after that, Uchiha-sensei said," Put your books away and go home to pack your things. We've already sent letter to your parents, so you can move in as soon as possible.

Damn it! They fucking hate me!

"Oh and the ones that have me as their teacher, come over to my desk."

My group complied and I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest.

"I know you don't get along, but for your sake, please do," Uchiha-sensei said.

I nodded, and I assumed the others did as well.

"Okay then. Go ahead and leave. I'll see you soon."

We headed out to the parking lot after putting our stuff away and Sai was following me.

"Usagi-chan, can I ride with you?" he slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Why? You have a skateboard," I retorted getting on my bike.

"But I don't want to be alone!" he childishly yelled.

"Whatever. Get on."

He did and soon we sped off to his house.

I stopped at a red light as I felt one of Sai's hands go a bit too high.

He had stuffed his skateboard in his book bag and had his hands free to grip my waist and I had been listening to my iPod but took off one of the headphones.

"Sai, what the fuck are you doing?"

He smirked, "You have nice pillows."

I glared at him, "Stop or I'll push you off."

He squeezed, "No."

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed him off the bike to the side where a sidewalk was conveniently located. The light turned green and I drove to my house.

By the time I arrived home I had already expected some waterworks or at least glassy eyes, but Kenji and Ikuko surprised me with their beaming faces and my suitcase set next to them on the porch.

As I was about to speak, Kenji grabbed most of my suitcases and wobbled towards the garage, while Ikuko started talking, "We were told about the project and we're so glad! So we packed all the stuff we could in your suitcase and we're taking your cars for you. Then a moving truck is coming to get the rest of your stuff."

What the fuck? No sadness or distraught? They wouldn't be like this unless they were having nonstop sex. Oh.

"But Itachi-sensei told us to call him," I protested.

"We already did. Now get going," she commanded.

Although I felt a bit of annoyance, I complied and soon enough we drove towards my doom.

Big. Huge. Monstrous. Those words could describe my new home. I parked in my dark garage that was large enough for my vehicles not to bump into each other.

I walked out of the garage to observe my surroundings in awe. I didn't pay attention to Kenji ordering the moving people, nor did I listen to Ikuko's small, dainty steps as she took my suitcases to my room.

The exterior of the condominium was lined with different kinds and colors of flora, while the abode was a light beige color. It looked simple yet had a sense of uniqueness that made me admire it.

But all good things come to an end, for one of the movers bumped into me making me fall on my ass while the person just stalked off.

Immediately, my good mood vanished and I stood up, brushing myself off, ready to follow and reprimand the rude male, but he was saved when Ikuko and Kenji came to say farewell.

"Have fun, Usa-chan!" hollered Ikuko as she made quick paces to the movers truck, Kenji beside her.

"But not too much fun. Please keep your virginity intact!"

Way to go Kenji. Embarrass her when her roommates can arrive at any moment.

I turned and walked inside my new living space, hoping to Kami that Sai and the others wouldn't arrive for some time.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I accidently deleted this chapter so I had to try to remember how I wrote it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits!**

**Oh and on my profile I'm gonna have links for Usagi's looks and outfits, so check them out.**

**Finally, please review!**


	3. Welcome Home Sanitarium

I walked inside the condo (really, it should be called a mansion) and immediately headed toward the nearest elevators (seriously, _elevators_?) wanting to just lay down on my bed and rest.

I got in the elevator and pressed the button (with a _name_; _not_ a number) that said "**Usagi's floor**". I have to admit, that's pretty cool.

With a '_ding_' the elevator door opened, and I silently gaped at the sight before me. This didn't even look like just a room; it was like my own apartment!

The walls were a glossy black with silver stars spread throughout. The floors were of a dark cherrywood, which also matched my bedroom furniture set. All my stuff was already organised (probably due to my mother's directions) and all in all, it looked like the perfect place for me to live in.

To put it bluntly, I loved my room and I'm sure I would love the bathroom (and maybe the rest of the condo—otherwise known as, the mansion) but I was extremely exhausted; so, I shut my bedroom door, strode to the bed, pulled the covers back, and got into the _oh_-_so_-soft bed to promptly fall asleep.

I woke up, disoriented, to the sound of persistent knockings. I glanced around with bleary eyes to find my digital clock flashing '**_10:45_**' in glaring blue numbers.

My mind provided me with a blatant question: who the hell would dare bother me when my damn door is shut?'

And so, when I finally got off my groggy ass and wrenched my door open, I wasn't surprised to see Sai standing there in his fake-smiling glory; I was just restraining myself from knocking his lanky ass to the floor.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ground out through my teeth.

"Itachi-sensei wants us to go have dinner in the dining room," he said, eyes surreptitiously roving over my body.

But why was he looking at me like that? I was still wearing the same clothes I was wearing as when I last saw him right? Oh, wait—

I looked down and saw my apparently new pajamawear, according to Ikuko's notes in my suitcase. Apparently, my nightwear wasn't good enough for her standards, so she just switched everything out with some skimpy clothes.

Right now, I wore black with polka-dots cami and shorts, with some underwear and socks that also followed the theme, and some colourful sling-back heels. Before you ask, yes, the platforms matched with the outfit too, and please don't even think of asking why I'm wearing three-inch high shoes. All I've got to say about that, is that it is Ikuko's fault.

"_Ahem_," I cleared my throat, annoyed, "My eyes are up here, Sai. Unless you're too stupid to even be able to navigate where you are staring at."

The skater held his hands over his heart dramatically, "Oh, how you _wound_ me, _dearest_ Dark Angel!"

I sighed, fed up with this idiot. "Whatever," I replied and started walking towards the elevator, aware of the Tomoe checking out my behind. I'll have my revenge soon enough.

The elevator '_ding_'-ed open, and I quickly got inside and pressed the button to close the doors, smirking triumphantly once I left Sai alone. I pressed the button aptly titled '**Dining Room**' and bided my time by switching the music in the elevator to something more to my tastes.

Remember how I said earlier I was sure I'd love the entire condo? Yeah, I'm pretty sure this dining room sealed that fact. It was just perfect. And I didn't even like dining rooms that much.

The table was long and big, the chairs appropriately comfy-looking, the draperies luxurious, and the room spacious and well-lit with a magnificent crystal chandelier. I felt as if I were in a fancy hotel or something.

"Usagi," Itachi-sensei called out from the head chair, "Please, come sit with us."

I did so, ending up between his scowling younger brother and the taciturn redhead.

"What's going on?" I asked when I saw that everyone else seemed pretty happy in the silence. Fucking silent-types.

Itachi-sensei smiled serenely, "We were just about to introduce ourselves to each other, when Sai reminded me that we were one tenant short, so I sent him to go get you. Speaking of, where is he?"

I bit the inner corner of my mouth to keep from laughing, "I, ah, think he ran into some trouble upstairs."

Like clockwork, Sai suddenly appeared and sat down across from me moodily, kicking my feet under the table.

Sasuke glowered at the skater, "Tomoe. Stop playing footsie with Tsukino and pay attention."

Our sensei cleared his throat, "Okay, now that we're all here, it's time for introductions. Gaara can start."

"Sabakuno Gaara. Originally from Suna. I like the desert. I don't like anything else. I hate everyone. The end."

The eldest Uchiha chuckled, "Nice. Sasuke, next."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I'm from Konoha, obviously. I hate certain kinds of people, like fangirls, loud, annoying blondes, and my dear brother. I like racing in my cars or motorcycles. _And_...that's it," Sasuke finished with a sneer.

"Usagi, go."

I chewed on my lip, "I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm from Juuban. Hmm, I hate my ex and my old bitches of friends. I like going to the beach at night, just 'cause everything's better at night. My best friend is awesome and she's like a long-lost sister to me. I like playing music, I guess?"

Uchiha-sensei smiled, "Good to know there's at least someone else that likes music here. Sai, you're up."

Sai grinned that annoying fake-ass grin of his, "Hi, I'm Tomoe Sai. I'm from who-knows-where and I like skating. Drawing's my passion though. I like annoying my sister and her friends. I don't hate many things."

Itachi-sensei sighed, "I guess it's my turn. My name is Uchiha Itachi. You don't have to refer me as 'sensei' or anything since we're equals here. Like my otouto said, we're from Konoha. I enjoy lot's of things and hate very little. And that's all for now."

Wow, what a way of telling us about him; I knew that stuff already!

"Now, since it's our first night together, I figured we could go out or something to relax. Any suggestions?"

Sai cleared his throat, "We could go out to this club I know. There's no ID-ing unless you buy drinks and it's a pretty hot spot for kids our age."

Itachi smiled, "Great idea! Now, go get ready so we can move out!"

He didn't even ask us if we wanted to go! What a prick.

Sai stopped me from getting up with a surprisingly strong grip on my upper arm. "Get all dolled up for me, _sexy_," he winked cheekily.

I swear, I should be made a saint for not going with my first instinct and kicking him right in the balls.


End file.
